Ada Apa dengan Yukichi
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Pertama kali melihat sosok pirang itu, Yukichi langsung tahu kalau beliau adalah orang berduit. Wajahnya bersinar terang karena perawatan milyaran. Perawakannya tampan ditambah dengan kekuatan daya beli tinggi. Selama Francis S. K. Fitzgerald selalu ada di dekat Yukichi, di manakah gerangan Rintaro! Tenang, masih ada FukuMori di fanfic ini! Chapter 1 dan 3 aman. Chapter 2 NSFW.
1. Kafe Itu dan Rumah Kita

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka.

 **Ringkasan**

Kuliah telah berlalu, wisuda telah terlewat, dan kini saatnya Yukichi masuk kantor sebagai detektif sungguhan! Sementara itu, perjalanan Rintarou untuk menjadi dokter belum selesai. Masih ada rangkaian kegiatan koas menunggu, capeknya terasa seratus kali lipat ditambah Yukichi yang bersikap dingin kepadanya tiba-tiba. Ini bukan _fic_ tentang perjuangan dua hom –maksud saya, dua sahabat yang berjuang demi cita-cita mereka, tetapi tentang perjalanan mereka berdua dalam menanggapi kata hati mereka, dari yang logis sampai yang retoris.

Omong-omong, _genre_ utamanya _romance,_ ya, kegaringan di bawah ini hanya sisa-sisa kegaringan _fic_ sebelumnya. Awas ada FukuMori.

Mungkin.

 **ADA APA DENGAN YUKICHI**

 **Kafe Itu dan Rumah Kita**

* * *

"Itu pacarnya Yukichi?"

"Lebih mirip _papa gula_ -nya, ah."

"Hah? Nggak kebalik, tuh?"

"Pembantunya, 'kali."

"Mungkin dia anak mantan istrinya Yukichi yang ternyata bukan anaknya karena anak aslinya tertukar di rumah sakit dan jadi pembantunya."

"...apaan sih lu Bambang..."

Seribu pertanyaan muncul ketika pemuda berambut hitam sebahu datang menjemput detektif baru itu. Hari sudah sore, langit mendung memuntahkan sisa-sisa air hujannya. Fukuzawa Yukichi menghela napas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya di balik punggungnya.

Mungkin kalau Mori Rintarou datang dengan satu payung lagi untuknya, mereka tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian. Lah ini, satu payung berdua. Belum lagi rekahan senyum Rintarou yang tampak terlalu berseri-seri untuk seseorang yang, seharusnya, tidak lebih dari teman kontrakan.

"Hari pertama bekerja asyik, 'kan?" suara Rintarou terdengar gembira, "Aku tahu kau tidak bawa payung! Jadi aku menjemputmu. Kebetulan, hari ini aku belum mulai prakoas di rumah sakit."

Menjalani program profesi atau menjadi koas berarti melaksanakan pengaplikasian ilmu-ilmu dari kampus di rumah sakit sungguhan dengan pengawasan dari pembimbing. Prosesnya bisa setahun setengah atau dua tahun, seingatnya. Masa prakoas hanyalah awal dari segala penderitaan Rintarou dalam melayani pasien sungguhan. Yukichi tahu ini karena Rintarou pernah menceritakannya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu di mana kantorku," kata Yukichi curiga, "berhubung aku jadinya kerja di agensi detektif swasta dan bukan jadi penyidik di kantor polisi... tahu dari mana kau?"

"Aku tahu segalanya tentang Yukichi."

"Terserah kau."

Dokter muda itu setengah berbisik jahil, "Aku juga tahu berapa _panjang dan diameter-_ nya Yukichi."

Tangan-tangan keras Yukichi hampir mencampakkan wajah Rintarou ke cobek tukang ketoprak yang _mangkal_ di pinggir jalan.

"Yukichi, kok buru-buru sih?" panggil Rintarou ketika pemuda itu lebih memilih menembus hujan daripada jalan bersisian dengannya, "Yukichi, hei! Aku sudah pesan Fyo-Jek dari tadi! Yukichi!"

"TAHUN 1994 BELUM ADA FYO-JEK!"

"SUDAH ADA KOK TAPI AKU PESANNYA LEWAT WARTEL!"

Wartel, akronim dari warung telekomunikasi, adalah cikal bakal warnet, merupakan tempat berkomunikasi dengan telepon beserta sambungannya sebagai pengganti komputer, internet, dan _wallpaper_ lumba-lumba birunya, beserta bocah berisik main Poinblenk. Zaman dulu _mah_ belum ada Mobelejen, Pabji apalagi.

"Kita bisa pulang naik angkot, tahu," ujar Yukichi sambil _facepalm_.

"Kita tidak pulang dulu," balas Rintarou agak memaksa, "ini hari pertamamu di kantor. Harus dirayakan. Aku mau mengajakmu pergi."

Rintik-rintik air hujan masih bernyanyi di atas payung mereka. Benar juga, ini hari pertamanya bekerja, sementara Rintarou baru mulai masa prakoas minggu depan. Dengar-dengar, jam kerja koas itu padat sekali, saking padatnya, Rintarou tak akan punya waktu untuk mengupil.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, surai-surai kelabu bergerak pelan seiring pemiliknya mengangguk sekali.

Bajaj dengan stiker _TUKANG BAJAJ JUGA INGIN NAIK HAJI_ melaju menembus hujan. Di bangku penumpangnya, dua orang pemuda menarik napas dan bersandar, berusaha rileks. Sepasang netra _crimson_ melirik pelipis dan kemeja basah pemuda di sisinya, lalu menahan napas sejenak.

Tukang bajaj-nya mau komentar, tetapi takut dengan lirikan Yukichi yang setajam silet. Bajaj melaju menerpa hujan yang jadi deras lagi.

Sesampainya di destinasi, pemuda berhelai gelap membanting pintu bajaj sampai bajajnya terbalik. Rintarou terlalu bahagiabisa mendatangi tempat itu dengan membawa _gandengan_. Bukan Elise sih, tapi tetap saja ia senang. Biasanya, dia datang sendirian, pura-pura tegar menghadapi pasangan-pasangan yang beli _iced vanilla latte_ satu tapi sedotannya dua.

' _Itu mau pamer momen romantis? Atau irit karena dompet kritis?'_ nyinyirnya dalam hati waktu itu, sambil merasa teriris-iris.

"Ini adalah Steinbucks Coffee," katanya kepada Yukichi, "di sini selalu ada live music dan Stein-up Comedy Show."

"Maksudmu komedi tunggal?"

"Stein-up Comedy, Yukichi."

"Iya kalau di KBBI itu _standup comedy_ artinya _komedi tunggal_ ," Yukichi menjawab penuh kesabaran, "omong-omong, dia ini satu rekanan sama I Am Gepreck Steinbeck?"

"Yukichi, itu di fanfic yang lain _–_ maksudku, ya, si John Steinbeck dan ayamnya terlalu mapan sampai mampu mengakuisisi saham Portbucks."

Bibir tanpa lengkungan senyum itu tetap terlihat tegas. Matanya menyapu seluruh kafe yang cahayanya remang-remang. Meja-meja bundar kebanyakan diisi pasangan yang sibuk berpegangan. Ada yang pegang tangan, ada yang pegang pundak, lutut, kaki, lutut kaki –eh, ada yang pegang tangan pasangan orang lain.

Ada panggung kecil di salah satu sisi kafe itu, tetapi alat-alat musiknya ditutup kain hitam.

"Berarti malam ini bakal diisi oleh komika," jelas Rintarou gembira sambil memilihkan meja untuk mereka berdua.

"Silakan dipilih menunya, Om."

Panggilan itu membuat Yukichi mendelik sangar sampai pelayannya pun membaca doa pengusir setan. Wajah remaja yang menjadi pelayan mereka itu jadi seputih rambut dan kemeja seragamnya. Masalahnya, Yukichi sudah terlalu curiga dengan semua aspek tempat ini, apalagi orang-orang pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah sepasang...

... _homo_.

Ia baru saja mau beranjak pulang ke kontrakan ketika Rintarou merangkul pelayan itu dengan sukacita di depan matanya. Sungguh terlalu, kenal _aja enggak_ , tapi berani pegang-pegang. Yukichi yang diajak jalan malah _dicuekin._

"Lho?! Kamu ini 'kan Nakajima Atsushi yang pebasket ASIANGEMS?!"

"Eh, iya nih, Om," pelayan muda itu tersipu malu menanggapi Rintarou, "jangan keras-keras ah Om, saya malu, ih."

"Ah kamu, gak usah malu-malu gitu sama Om."

Fukuzawa Yukichi benar-benar berharap tidak berada di tempat ini sekarang. Kedua tangannya ada di saku celana, berharap ia bisa menarik keluar _Pintu ke Mana Saja,_ lalu mengasingkan diri ke Wakanda.

"Kamu kok nggak main basket lagi, Dek 'Sushi?" dokter muda itu mengacak-acak rambut asimetris si pelayan manis yang semakin memerah wajahnya, "Padahal, Om suka deh kalau kamu turun ke lapangan. Apalagi bareng Dek 'Ryuu. Apalagi pas kamu menang, terus kamu lepas jersey telanjang dada, aduh, keren deh. Ovarium Om rasanya mengalami erupsi, disusul tuba falopii yang memancarkan radiasi..."

Pelayan bernama Nakajima Atsushi itu menjaga jarak dan pantatnya agar jauh-jauh dari tamunya ini.

"Eh, gini Om... inget ngga yang pas aku salah nendang bola basket di perempat final kemarin?" jawabnya salah tingkah sambil menjauhkan diri dari kedipan-kedipan Rintarou, "itu gara-gara aku lupa kalau ini bukan sepak takraw, Jepang kalah Om... jadinya yaudah deh saya pensiun aja daripada nanti kalah lagi."

"Iya mendingan kamu pensiun aja, 'kan bisa ketemu sama Om di sini."

Sebelum satu di antara mereka ada yang merespon, kafe itu riuh-rendah oleh suara tepuk tangan para pengunjungnya. Beberapa lampu dimatikan dan sebagai gantinya, satu lampu besar menyorot ke arah panggung.

"POP QUIZ!" seru pemuda berkepang panjang dengan senyum selebar cakrawala, "MENGAPA DIBUTUHKAN LEBIH DARI SATU CHUUYA UNTUK MENGGANTI BOLA LAMPU? KARENA MEREKA SA-NGAT-PEN-DEK! AKWOKAOWKOAKWOAK!11!1!1!"

Komedi tunggalnya telah dimulai, rupanya. Baik Rintarou maupun Atsushi bertepuk tangan. Khusus untuk Atsushi, dia juga _menepuk_ tangan Rintarou yang hampir merangkulnya lagi tanpa izin.

"Nanti kamu kupanggil lagi, ya, kalau aku dan Yukichi sudah tahu mau pesan apa," tangan Rintarou mencubit pipi Atsushi setelah mengambil menu darinya.

Sepasang mata heterokromia itu menatap Rintarou penuh rasa heran.

"...Yukichi siapa Om?"

Rintarou membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tetapi dia baru sadar sesuatu. Meja bundar itu kini hanya terisi olehnya dan Atsushi.

Teman kontrakannya itu sudah _capcus,_ dengan kata lain, _cabut_!

"Aku mau cari Yukichi dulu," ujar Rintarou buru-buru, "nanti aku kembali. Maaf ya, Dek 'Sushi."

Pelayan baru itu hanya mengerjap bingung. Baru agak lama setelahnya dia jadi berpikir kalau om yang barusan itu hanya datang untuk menggodanya. Aduh, tahu begini aku akan tetap main basket dengan Ryuunosuke dan Kuroko, batinnya sedih sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah tidak perawan.

Menyadari bahwa pemuda itu pergi tanpa membawa payungnya, Rintarou jadi risau. Dia yakin detektif itu pasti bergegas pulang ke kontrakan mereka, membiarkan air hujan membasahi dia dan dokumen dalam tas kerjanya sampai kuyup. Buru-buru ia pulang ke kontrakan untuk menyiapkan wedang jahe hangat dan vitamin agar Yukichi tidak terkena flu besok pagi.

Akan tetapi, sampai pukul sepuluh malam Yukichi belum kembali.

Perlu diingat pada bahwa ponsel pintar pertama diproduksi oleh IBM tahun 1993, disusul dengan ponsel _clamshell_ Motorola tahun 1996. Hanya saja, Yukichi tidak punya keduanya. Rintarou sendiri baru sanggup membeli _pager_ (semacam alat komunikasi tapi cuma bisa kirim SMS pendek) yang hanya digunakan untuk minta uang bulanan ke orang tuanya via wesel pos. Jadinya, mau kirim kabar atau bertanya juga susah.

 _Ya kali mau update status pakai mesin telegraf dan kode morse. Krik. Rasain lu ngga ngerti, terlalu kekinian sih lu._

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, Rintarou hendak mengambil payung yang dikeringkan di luar. Pintu itu terbuka sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop. Semua gerak tubuhnya terhenti ketika manik merahnya bertemu biru metalik yang dingin.

Dia adalah Fukuzawa Yukichi yang pakaiannya nyaris kering di badan. Rambut kelabunya menjuntai basah berantakan. Rintarou hendak komentar _–_

" _Tolong lihat aku, dan jawab pertanyaanku._

 _Mau dibawa ke mana hubungan kita– "_

–tetapi didahului oleh alunan pop melayu yang lagi _ngetren_ di seantero Tokyokerto ini. Kok bukan dangdut koplo? Tadinya Yukichi juga mau bertanya itu, tetapi dia punya hal lain yang lebih penting.

"Kau memindahkan radio di kamar kita ke ruang makan, Rintarou?"

"Ya, eh _–_ "

"– _jika kau terus menunda-nunda,_

 _dan tak pernah nyatakan cinta._

 _Mau dibawa– "_

"Anu, mumpung kosong tadi aku mau coba break dance sambil bikin telor ceplok _–_ "

"...matikan," suara itu terdengar _judes_ dan seram, sampai-sampai radionya ketakutan dan mengecilkan volume sendiri.

"Iya, Yukichi," dokter muda itu memandanginya dari ujung sepatu sampai kepala, "kau ini dari mana saja? Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pergi sih? Payungku– "

Iris biru itu tidak mau membalas tatapannya. Kata-kata Rintarou tak ada dijawabnya. Pemuda itu pergi melewati Rintarou sambil agak membuang muka.

"Aku salah naik metromini."

"Yukichi– "

Pintu kamar tidur berdebam keras menutup.

Entah kenapa, kejadian ini membuat Rintarou bahkan tidak terpikir untuk memutar dangdut koplo kesukaannya sekalipun. Satu jarinya menekan tombol untuk mematikan radio.

 **KLIK.**

 _MAU JADI STANDUP COMEDIAN TAPI TAKUT JADI AYAM KREMES SAKING GARINGNYA?_

 _MULAI AJA DULU! DI GOGOLPEDIA–_

"Anjir salah pencet."

 **KLIK.**

 _Mie Burung Dazai, enaknya nyambung teruUUus_ _–_

 **KLIK KLIK GUBRAK. KRSEKKRESK.**

 _Mungkin hari pertamanya di kantor memang seburuk itu, ditambah aku dan kelakuanku yang bikin rusuh,_ batin Rintarou sambil menghela napas penuh rasa bersalah. Ia membawa masuk payungnya yang telah kering dan mulai memanaskan wedang jahe untuk Yukichi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara air membanjur dari gayung di kamar mandi. Rumah itu jadi sepi karena Yukichi tidak seperti Rintarou yang hobi konser VIP sambil keramas ataupun cebok sekalipun –dia membersihkan tubuhnya dalam diam sambil melamunkan kemungkinan adanya koloni kucing antariksa di Mars.

Wedang jahe itu selesai tepat ketika Yukichi selesai mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Yukichi– "

"Aku mau tidur."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu tidak mau membuang satu lirikan pun kepadanya. Auranya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Akan tetapi, Rintarou tidak mau menyerah buru-buru.

"Soal yang tadi, aku– "

"Terserah."

Tubuh berkaus hitam polos itu terbaring di atas kasur memunggungi Rintarou dan gelas berisi wedang jahenya. Tidak ada suara lagi, kecuali rintik-rintik hujan dari luar jendela. Jangkrik mulai berisik seakan tidak sabar menunggu salah satu di antara mereka bicara.

Rintarou memang sudah biasa dengan kata _terserah_ dari mulut Yukichi, tetapi kali ini, cara pemuda itu menyampaikannya benar-benar menembus jauh ke dalam ulu hatinya.

Rasanya sakit sampai ia sulit tidur karena terus teringat itu.

Pagi esoknya, Rintarou tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Decak kesal terdengar dari sudut lidah Yukichi, berhubung dia berpikir kalau teman kontrakannya itu pasti sedang berbuat onar. Kemarin apa katanya? Mau bikin seblak ceker sambil tari perut? Eh, apa sih?

Barulah ketika ia siap berangkat ke warteg untuk sarapan sebelum ke kantor, Rintarou menyapa riang dari ruang makan. Ada sendok sop di tangan kanannya. Rambut sebahunya diikat, tetapi sisanya dibiarkan terurai di sisi lesung pipitnya. Di atas celana _jeans_ dan kaus rumahannya ia memakai apron.

"Mumpung masih senggang sebelum prakoas," ujarnya sambil membuka tudung saji, "aku membuatkan sarapan, nih. Makan dulu, yuk. Kita sudah lama tidak sarapan berdua di sini, iya 'kan?"

Terakhir kali Rintarou memasak di dapur, kontrakan mereka jadi bau kolor gosong selama tiga hari. Yukichi curiga kali ini ada adegan boneka _hellokitty_ direbus.

"Rintarou– "

"Ini nasinya baru matang," pemuda itu mengambilkan nasi untuk Yukichi dan memberikannya kepadanya, "telur dadarnya juga. Karena Yukichi harus ke kantor pagi-pagi, sopnya kubuat hangat dan tidak terlalu panas untuk dimakan. Oh iya, aku beli kerupuk."

Adegan domestik yang klise ini sangat tidak asing untuk Yukichi yang dulu hobi melirik _doujinshi_ berjenis _fluff_ , tetapi tidak menyangka akan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Terheran-heran, Yukichi mengisi piringnya dengan lauk dan sayur. Telur dadar dan sopnya terasa persis seperti buatan warteg langganannya. Eh, itu tidak penting –masalahnya, ini Rintarou kenapa sih? Kemarin mengajak jalan dan Yukichi-nya _dikacangin_ , sekarang tiba-tiba jadi rajin.

"Kemarin ada kucing tetangga melahirkan, lho."

"Hah? Si Shibu?"

"Iya, si putih itu... lucu banget anaknya, kau pasti suka warnanya."

"...si Shibu, 'kan? Bukannya dia itu kucing jantan?"

"Yukichi, nanti tahun 2018 semua bisa ganti gender."

"...terserah deh aku percaya saja ya."

Sarapan pagi dengan topik ringan terasa sangat asing dan menyenangkan. Dulu, boro-boro sarapan _proper_ dan mengobrol. Sehari bisa kali ya cuma makan mie instan dan Fyomaag, mengobrol pun pasti seputar darah-darah pada setiap lembar skripsi dan pembimbing yang minta diajak gantung diri.

Ketika Yukichi pamit ke kantor, Rintarou memberikan sekotak bekal yang telah disiapkan olehnya entah sejak kapan. Masih hangat juga ini bekalnya, batin Yukichi kagum.

"Kalau tupperware-nya ini hilang," katanya setengah merajuk, "aku marah, lho."

Menghadapi baris bulu mata lentik Rintarou yang menambah kesan manja pada rajukannya, syukurlah, Yukichi tahan untuk tidak muntah pelangi apalagi muntah bunga bangkai seperti kena penyakit _hanahaki_. Kalau yang kena _hanahaki_ itu klien kantornya yang kaya raya, Pak _Sultan_ Fitzgerald, mungkin dia akan memuntahkan bunga bank.

"...iya, iya."

"Aku serius, Yukichi."

Kali ini, Rintarou menyeringai penuh teror bersama kilatan cahaya matahari pada _scalpel_ di tangan kanannya. Di belakang Yukichi, tukang sayur yang kebetulan lewat buru-buru _ngibrit_ tak ada bedanya dengan para pembantu yang bergosip sambil memilih ikan.

Setelah mengangguk sekali penuh pengertian, pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rintarou yang melambai-lambai (dengan _scalpel_ -nya masih di tangan).

Pagi yang aneh, bukan.

Pada jam makan siang di kantor, Yukichi lebih terkejut lagi melihat bekal itu. Nasi, telur dadar tebal, dan _nori_ -nya dibentuk jadi muka kucing. Sendok dan garpu keperakan yang menyertainya dibungkus tisu bersih, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Di bagian dalam tisu itu Rintarou menempelkan kertas _post it_ kecil dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya.

 _Maafkan aku, Yukichi._

 _Semangat kerjanya._

Rekan kantornya pun hanya bisa terheran-heran memergokinya terdiam agak lama memandangi bekal itu dengan wajah seriusnya yang bersemu seperti bunga sakura.

 _Seperti biasa, aku menunggu di kamar, ya._

...tunggu dulu. Kalimat terakhirnya kok begini dah. Yukichi jadi berdebar-debar sendiri. Tidak salah, sih, mereka berdua 'kan memang paling sering mengobrol berdua di kamar, bukan di ruang tamu apalagi di dapur.

Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana Rintarou memasak untuknya sambil bersenandung lagu senam _poco-poco yang iya-iyalah_.

...eh. Kenapa dia jadi teringat Rintarou? Yukichi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menatap berkas-berkas di mejanya, tetapi ketika matanya terarah pada bekalnya, bayang-bayang Rintarou dan apronnya pagi ini kembali.

Berhubung rambut hitam sebahu itu membuatnya agak gerah, pasti dia mengambil karet gelang dan mengikatnya seperti itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia cocok juga dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, apalagi leher belakangnya yang seputih bulan itu terlihat. Karena postur tubuhnya termasuk ramping bila dibandingkan dengan Yukichi sendiri, dari belakang Rintarou terlihat sama eloknya dengan perempuan.

Ah, jadi ingat pada saat mereka tidur bersama di kasurnya untuk pertama kali. Itu lho, yang tangannya tidak sengaja ada di pinggang Rintarou yang tidur di dadanya. Berhubung di antara mereka tidak ada jarak lagi, jadinya dia bisa merasakan jelas harum _shampoo_ pada rambut hitam halusnya. Sebenarnya sudah tercium samar-samar sih, dari sejak ia bercerita, dan seiring kantuknya menyerang, semua permintaan Rintarou diiyakannya, termasuk permintaannya untuk berbaring di sisinya. Jangan-jangan, itu di _shampoo_ -nya Rintarou ada pelet _semar mesem_.

Duh, Rintarou. Seandainya dia tahu kalau sekarang ini, sosoknya mendadak terus berputar-putar di kepala Yukichi. Ia jadi teringat juga dengan kebiasaan Rintarou ketika hendak belajar, yaitu mengumpulkan rambut hitamnya dengan jemarinya yang putih sambil menggigit karet hitam yang akan mengikat helai-helai halus itu. Seiring leher belakang itu terekspos, kadang Rintarou meregangkan area kepalanya, membuka lebih banyak ruang pada lehernya yang normalnya terhalang rambut.

Oh, dia juga teringat dengan bagaimana sosok itu menemaninya sarapan pagi dengan senyum dan tawa ringannya hari ini. Apalagi ketika satu jari Rintarou mengambil nasi yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya, disusul kedipan-kedipan kode yang efeknya malah sebaliknya.

...lho, ini kenapa dari atas bibirku jadi ada darah menetes begini, batin Yukichi bingung–

"YUKICHI KENAPA ITU MIMISAN BEGITU?!"

"Eh _–_ "

"PANGGIL DOKTER!"

"PEMBANTUNYA –EH, PACARNYA DOKTER!"

"JANGAN PACARNYA LAH!11!1!"

Satu kantor jadi ribut gara-gara satu Yukichi. Berhubung kemarin ia kehujanan, ia dikira sakit, jadinya _manager_ -nya mengizinkannya pulang lebih cepat.

Awalnya, ia menolak karena tak enak hati, tetapi lama-lama ia menurut. Rezeki juga nih, bisa pulang cepat tanpa potong gaji.

 _Mungkin aku terbayang-bayang Rintarou terus karena sesuatu terjadi padanya_ , pikirnya selama duduk di angkot. Entah itu logika dari mana, dia juga tidak mengerti. Belum pernah ada sosok yang benar-benar menempel di kepalanya seperti ini kecuali dosen pembimbing skripsinya yang sulit ditemui tapi bikin _deadline_ revisi dadakan dan dekat-dekat.

Sesampainya di kontrakan, Mori Rintarou menatapnya panik ketika mendapati tetesan darah kering pada kemejanya.

"Kau kenapa? Dibegal lagi? Dipukul sampai mimisan? Sini kulihat –"

Buru-buru ia menahan tangan Rintarou yang ingin mengecek kemejanya. Ia sama paniknya ketika pemuda itu menghambur menuju pintu rumah karena terkejut ia pulang cepat. Jari-jari kerasnya secara tidak sengaja mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Rintarou. Matanya menatap lurus pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu, tetapi ia tidak punya kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

Kalau dilihat dekat begini, Rintarou punya mata yang bagus, ya. Merahnya tidak seperti darah, irisnya berpendar seperti rubi. Rona tipis pada pipinya perlahan memerah lebih jelas. Kulit tangannya juga halus begini –

"...Yukichi?"

Caranya memanggil –

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kedua pergelangan itu dilepasnya dengan agak tiba-tiba. Wajahnya jadi memanas. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di sisi Rintarou, sepertinya. Pikirannya jadi melayang entah ke mana, sampai debar aneh kembali muncul di dadanya.

Sore itu, akhirnya ia mencoba mengerjakan tugas kantor yang dibawa pulang, dan pura-pura tidur cepat agar tak perlu menghadapi Rintarou. Aslinya sih, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Rintarou juga tak bisa tidur karena bertanya-tanya membatin, perasaannya galau dan gelisah... karena _tupperware_ -nya belum kembali. Mau membuka tas kantor Yukichi di meja belajarnya, dia tidak berani. Dia tahu sekali Yukichi sangat ketat kalau masalah privasi.

Pemuda bermata biru terbangun pada pukul dua pagi setelah susah payah mencoba tidur. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara menggumam dari tempat tidur dokter muda di sebelahnya.

"...iya, untuk stase yang ini saya, ..."

Yukichi mencuri pandang kepada Rintarou yang jauh di balik punggungnya. Rambut-rambut hitamnya masih menempel pada bantalnya. Karena tubuh langsingnya tak tertutup selimut, ia bisa melihat kertas-kertas dan buku terbuka yang sepertinya dipelajari Rintarou sebelum tertidur pada tangannya.

Sebagai informasi, melaksanakan koas bukan berarti bebas dari tugas dan ujian. Dokter muda harus melalui masa prakoas terlebih dahulu berikut ujiannya, barulah melaksanakan tugas pada lima belas stase atau tahap koas sambil mengerjakan laporan-laporan dan tugas lainnya yang Yukichi tak hapal namanya.

"Rintarou?"

"...selanjutnya hapalan tentang neurologi..."

Rintarou jelas masih tertidur. Ia mengigau ternyata, batin Yukichi sambil menghela napas dan kembali ke posisi tidurnya membelakangi Rintarou. Rasa bersalahnya muncul ketika ia melihat cangkir tertutup berisi wedang jahe dingin di atas mejanya sendiri. Ah, ternyata Rintarou mengira kalau ia benar-benar sakit.

Padahal, Rintarou tidak berbuat jahat kepadanya sama sekali, tetapi ia malah ketus dan dingin seperti itu.

Wedang jahe dingin itu dihabiskan dengan cepat. Tidak lama kemudian, kertas-kertas hapalan dan buku Rintarou diambilnya dan disusun rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Tidak mau berlama-lama di dekat pemuda itu, Yukichi berusaha untuk tak melihat wajah Rintarou sepanjang ia memasangkan selimut.

"Yukichi...?"

Suara sengau penuh kantuk itu hampir membuat Yukichi melompat keluar jendela. Dia masih tidur dan cuma mengigau, batin Yukichi yang baru selesai menyelimutinya. Jari-jari yang tak tertutup selimut itu bergerak lamban seolah menyadari ada benda yang hilang dari sana.

Ia meraih jemari Yukichi yang kebetulan beristirahat di area yang terjangkau olehnya.

"Rin– "

"Yukichi."

 _DEG._

Tangan yang tak sadar itu terasa hangat, panas malahan, sampai-sampai dari dalam tubuh Yukichi terdengar suara asing seperti itu. Rasa kantuknya bahkan hilang semua. Deru darah dari jantungnya sangat berbeda dengan alunan napas Rintarou yang perlahan dan wajah damainya. Susah rasanya untuk berhenti memandanginya, padahal, rasa jumpalitan dalam perutnya membuat Yukichi merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Rintarou selalu tidur dengan menyebut namanya seperti ini. Dia juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, _sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi kepada diriku._

Ketika ia terpikir untuk menyentuh Rintarou, buru-buru kepalanya menggeleng keras. Melihat jarinya masih dalam genggaman tangan kurus Rintarou membuat wajahnya semakin merah padam. Baru saja ia ingin menarik tangannya –

"Yukichi..."

Lembut sekali suara itu terdengar, sampai-sampai ia menelan ludah sebelum menjawab dengan suara serak gara-gara debar luar biasa yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

"Iya, Rintarou?"

"Sekarang, kulit manggis sudah ada ekstraknya..."

"TERSERAH!"

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca sekuel yang nista ini, hehehe. Silakan lanjut ke _chapter_ berikutnya untuk melihat adegan R18 (apabila kamu sudah cukup umur). Semoga harimu menyenangkan :D


	2. Ruang Tamu dan Kamar Tidur

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka.

 **Ringkasan**

Awas konten dewasa.

 **ADA APA DENGAN YUKICHI**

 **Ruang Tamu**

* * *

Rintarou akhirnya pulang.

Ujian akhir dari prakoasnya sudah dekat. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar baik di kampus, warkop, maupun di rumah sakit. Kalau ia hitung-hitung, selama beberapa minggu ini dia hampir tak pernah pulang, entah itu karena waktu jaganya yang padat atau karena ia terlalu rajin. Selain karena menjadi dokter (terutama dokter anak) adalah minatnya, Rintarou ingin lulus ujian itu segera dan masuk ke fase koas yang sesungguhnya.

Sekalinya pulang, ia tak pernah ada waktu untuk bicara dengan Yukichi. Agak sedih sih sebenarnya, karena Yukichi pun sepertinya juga sibuk. Tak pernah lagi mereka sarapan bersama atau mengobrol sebelum tidur.

Setelah beberapa minggu pulang dini hari dan berangkat pagi, Rintarou akhirnya memasuki ruang tamu kecil itu pukul sepuluh malam. Sebuah pencapaian yang sangat besar untuknya. Berhubung besok hari Sabtu, ia berencana untuk segera mandi dan tidur.

Eh, ternyata di sofa ruang tamu itu ada Yukichi.

Sisa energinya dikumpulkan untuk mengulas senyum pada tutur katanya, "Yukichi menungguku? Terima kasih, tapi 'kan aku sudah katakan padamu, aku pasti pulang larut dan– "

Barulah ketika Rintarou duduk di sisi pemuda itu, ia menyadari bahwa Yukichi tidak terjaga. Dari dokumen-dokumen yang terhampar di atas meja, ia mendapat kesan bahwa Yukichi tertidur saat mengurus mereka.

Padahal, kalau hanya mengecek dokumen begini 'kan bisa di kamar kita, pikir Rintarou sambil tertawa kecil. Apa dia mau menungguku sambil berpura-pura begitu, batinnya lagi sambil mengamati Yukichi. Mungkin, kalau ia masih memakai jas dan kemeja kerjanya, alibinya akan lebih sempurna.

Jas putih disampirkan ke sandaran lengan sofa di sisinya, sementara pemiliknya mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yukichi. Niatnya sih, mau iseng. Akhir-akhir ini Yukichi _manis_ , soalnya. Rintarou sadar penuh kalau sepasang mata biru metalik itu sering mencuri pandang kepadanya, meski gerak tubuh pemiliknya berusaha untuk selalu jaga jarak.

"Cie, pasti kau habis mandi langsung menungguku," gumam Rintarou sambil menguap, "seneng deh, akhirnya ada yang nungguin di rumah."

Niatnya sih, mau iseng, tapi lama-lama bersandar di sana membuat Rintarou mengantuk sungguhan. Pantas saja orang kalau pacaran suka dekat-dekat begini. Hangat iya, nyaman juga iya, _dokidoki_ pasti iya juga lah.

Terima kasih kepada Yukichi yang baik hati, foto Elise yang robek di laci mejanya itu kini tidak berarti lagi. Terima kasih juga kepada teman-teman _sableng_ -nya dulu yang sering mengompori hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.

Apa kalian pernah juga bernasib seperti Rintarou, awalnya cuma _dikecengin_ tapi ujung-ujungnya malah _suka beneran_? Yah, awalnya dia berpikir kalau perasaan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Akan tetapi, lama-lama ia jadi tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, terutama karena ia memiliki jauh lebih banyak tugas dan ujian untuk dipikirkan. Yang penting, Yukichi membuatnya nyaman. Itu saja.

Soal apakah perasaannya akan tersampaikan atau tidak, itu urusan nanti. Lagipula, memangnya itu perlu? Kurang _couple goals_ apa coba mereka sekarang? Ke kampus bersama. Tinggal serumah. Bertengkar selalu cepat selesai, bahkan mereka hampir tak ada konflik besar-besaran. Lulus kuliah, masih satu kontrakan juga. Tidur berdua juga pernah (benar-benar hanya _tidur,_ tapi tetap dihitung, 'kan?). Soal cemburu, ah, dia tidak perlu cemburu, dia tahu seumur hidup Yukichi benar-benar lurus dihabiskan untuk belajar saja, bahkan Yukichi tak hapal nama-nama perempuan di kelas-kelasnya dulu.

Kurang lebih, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Rintarou seiring kedua matanya menutup dan enggan mengedip lagi.

Waktu itu sudah pukul sepuluh lewat.

Pukul sebelas.

Tengah malam.

Lalu, pukul satu dini hari, rambut hitam pada wajahnya disentuh jari-jari yang bukan miliknya, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya dengan hati-hati.

"Yukichi...?"

Pemuda itu terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab Rintarou yang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya dari Rintarou dan menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang setengah kering.

"Rambutku berantakan, ya," suara Rintarou terdengar sangat mengantuk seiring ia menyisir ke belakang rambut yang menutup wajahnya, "sini Yukichi, aku mau tidur –Yukichi? Kok buang muka sih? Lihat sini, ke aku..."

"Aku mau ke– "

"Yukichi."

Kesal karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menghiraukannya sampai saat ini, Rintarou beranjak dan duduk di atas pangkuan Yukichi, menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Beberapa minggu lebih dihindari dan dijauhi oleh satu-satunya orang di rumah, pasti kesal, lah. Dia pulang untuk beristirahat setelah bertempur pada sesi koasnya, bukan menghadapi perang dingin dengan Yukichi. Disebutnya _dingin_ karena begitulah respon Yukichi terhadap apapun yang ia lakukan, bahkan sekedar mengucapkan salam pagi.

Sampai saat itu, Yukichi masih berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Dua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Rintarou.

"Rintarou, kau mau apa? Turun dari –dariku."

"Aku mau Yukichi."

Timbul semu merah pada ekspresi Yukichi, "Astaga, kau ini kenapa?"

"Yukichi yang kenapa," suara Rintarou berubah, "kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol, nih. Kita berdua memang sibuk, tapi kurasa itu bukan alasan untukmu memutus kontak denganku begitu saja. Lagian, ini akhir pekan. Masa cuma aku yang kangen?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu menarik napas panjang. Kata-kata Rintarou entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aneh. Bukan cuma debar saja, ini hampir mirip seperti waktu ia mimisan di kantor, juga setiap ia terpaksa menghindari segala interaksi dengan Rintarou di rumah, juga saat ia mencuri pandang kepada Rintarou yang sedang tidur.

"...tidak begini, Rintarou," ujarnya pelan setelah berusaha mengumpulkan suara.

"Yukichi."

Jemari putih Rintarou menyambangi bahunya, sementara pipi Rintarou sama merahnya dengan wajahnya. Netra delima memandangnya penuh maksud. Tambah cantik dengan bibir merah muda yang setengah terkatup.

Berbeda dengan Yukichi yang masih berusaha memanggil akal sehatnya kembali, Rintarou tidak menahan diri lagi. Satu kecupan yang agak tidak sabar jatuh tepat pada bibir Yukichi.

Lengannya terasa sakit lantaran Yukichi mencengkeramnya lebih keras, tetapi ia tidak peduli, malah semangatnya jadi bertambah. Dari bahu, jarinya beranjak cepat menuju leher sembari memperdalam ciumannya. Setiap detiknya menyentuh bibir Yukichi terus membuatnya ingin lebih.

Sementara itu, pikiran Yukichi berkecamuk, ia bingung. Ia belum pernah dicium seperti itu. Rintarou memagut bibir bawahnya sesekali, kadang menjilatinya, kadang menghisapnya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Rintarou terasa panas, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat perlahan. Tarikan-tarikan napas Rintarou sama saja, tubuhnya seakan bereaksi aneh setelah menghindari pemuda itu terus.

"Rintarou– "

"Bibir Yukichi lembut, ya," gumamnya pelan di tengah jeda yang sengaja ia berikan, "aku mau lagi."

Serangan pemuda itu kali ini lebih liar. Kecupan-kecupan pendek yang diberikannya mulai membawa Yukichi keluar dari kontrol dirinya sendiri. Perasaan asing itu, mungkin nafsu namanya, adalah hal yang baru dan tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan jadi sekuat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin ia terbayang-bayang sosok Rintarou yang membuatkan bekal untuknya, lalu pergi ditelan kesibukan program koasnya.

Ketika lidah mereka bertemu, secara refleks ia menarik tubuh Rintarou lebih dekat, tak lupa melepas rasa penasarannya terhadap rambut gelap itu. Helai-helai seindah malam disibaknya ke arah belakang kepala. Tarikan napasnya terdengar berat.

Bagi Rintarou, ini adalah sambutan yang sangat hangat dari Yukichi yang selalu dingin. Seringai kecilnya merekah ketika ia kembali mengambil jeda.

"Yukichi suka sekali dengan rambutku?"

Semburat merah di bawah mata mereka sama awalnya, sampai Rintarou bertanya lembut seperti itu. Membalas tatapan seduktif Rintarou membuat debar di dadanya semakin keras. Sekali lagi, sepasang biru metalik mengalihkan pandangan.

"Rintarou," kedua tangannya kembali menahan bahu pemuda yang hendak menciumnya kembali, "kita... apa yang kita lakukan, sih? Aneh, ah."

Rintarou menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aneh gimana, Yukichi?"

Yukichi tidak mau membalas pandangan Rintarou. Wajahnya yang menoleh ke sisi kiri itu merah padam. Ia menelan ludah sekali seakan bersiap mau bicara, tetapi ia tak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa.

Rintarou mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yukichi yang terkejut.

"Aneh gimana, coba?" ia memperkecil jarak dengan pemuda itu untuk berbisik di telinganya. Respon Yukichi hanya tarikan-tarikan napas tidak keruan yang berusaha dinormalkannya kembali.

Ah, sekitar tulang selangka Yukichi mulai berkeringat, dan Rintarou sulit untuk berhenti melirik ke arah sana. Satu jarinya menarik pelan leher kaus Yukichi. Bibir delimanya tersenyum manis.

Pemuda berambut kelabu menahan napas. Seperti ada satu lagi kabel berlabel _kesabaran_ yang putus di dalam kepalanya. Warna saga semakin jelas pada wajahnya yang dijauhkannya dari Rintarou.

"Kok diam saja?" goda Rintarou sambil tertawa kecil dan mencium pipinya, "Aku 'kan bertanya, aneh gimana sih, Yukichi? Hmm?"

"Rintarou– "

Kata-katanya berhenti mendadak. Sepasang bibir yang tadi ada di pipinya tiba-tiba menelusuri lehernya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan udara pelan-pelan, berusaha mendorong Rintarou dengan tangannya yang gemetar pelan, percuma saja rasanya. Yukichi terhentak pelan ketika benda asing yang basah mulai menyesapi lehernya. Benda itu bergerak menyesuaikan ritme kecupan-kecupan kecil dari bibir Rintarou, terkadang menekannya seakan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

Perasaan _aneh_ itu semakin memuncak ketika Rintarou menciumi area leher yang berbatasan dengan bahunya. Ia cuma tahu rasa geli, sisanya asing, meski tubuhnya sangat menyukai itu. Alih-alih melawan, gerak lehernya malah memberikan akses lebih banyak kepada Rintarou yang tidak tahan untuk tidak menghunjamkan gigi-giginya di kulit Yukichi.

"Rintarou– "

"Yukichi?"

"Jangan be –begitu, sakit."

"Kalau begini boleh?"

Bekas gigitan yang masih segar itu dihisapnya bersamaan dengan sapuan-sapuan lembut lidahnya yang hangat. Diliriknya Yukichi dari sudut matanya. Hanya bisikan _ah_ pelan yang agak panjang keluar dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Sepasang mata biru itu menutup di atas semu merah di bagian bawahnya.

Ternyata, Yukichi bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu, ya, batin Rintarou merasa puas. Ia memang tak ada niat untuk mundur lagi sekarang. Kalau ia menginginkan Yukichi, berarti dia _memang_ akan mendapatkan Yukichi.

"Yukichi," godanya sambil berbisik dan memainkan rambut kelabu, "jadi boleh, nggak?"

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Hembusan napas Rintarou pada kulitnya terasa menggelitik.

"Yukichi?"

"Rintarou, sudah– "

"Yukichi, aku juga sudah tidak sabar, aku mau yang _ini._ "

Tangannya membelai perlahan belahan celana Yukichi yang menonjol akibat terdorong oleh _sesuatu_ dari dalamnya.

"Tidak, Rin– ah!"

"Aku dokter, Yukichi," ujar pemuda berambut hitam di sela-sela napasnya yang berderu cepat, "aku tahu apa yang tubuhmu inginkan."

Agak sengaja ia menghantamkan gundukan pada celananya sendiri kepada Yukichi yang menelan ludah. Seluruh kepalanya tidak berpikir lagi, kecuali pikiran-pikiran kotor terkait fantasinya dengan pemuda yang didudukinya. Ia ingin membuka kaus hitam itu dan menikmati torso sempurna Yukichi dengan jari dan bibirnya. Ia ingin menarik langsung ritsleting celana kelabu yang sedari tadi membatasi pergerakan tangan kirinya.

Rasa penasaran itu semakin memuncak kala ia menyaksikan reaksi Yukichi. Bagaimana ia masih bisa setenang ini, meski Rintarou yakin bahwa ini adalah kali pertamanya. Ia ingin rambut keperakan itu teracak awut-awutan, sementara jemarinya berpindah menodai punggung tanpa cela Yukichi dengan bekas-bekas cakarannya.

Seharusnya, delusi penuh dosa itu akan segera terjadi, apalagi karena sesuatu yang terus disentuhnya itu menekannya kembali semakin kuat. Jari-jari Yukichi bergetar pada pinggang Rintarou, tidak mampu menyuruhnya berhenti.

Ketika dua jari Rintarou bergerak pelan menurunkan ritsleting celananya, kedua tangan Yukichi segera menahan pergelangan putih itu.

"Tidak akan sakit," bujuk Rintarou setengah berbisik.

"Kita berdua laki-laki," ujar Yukichi sambil menggeleng sekali.

"Lalu?" Rintarou tersenyum kecil dan bergerak mendekati wajah Yukichi yang merah padam, "Kita berdua saling suka, 'kan?"

Yukichi tidak menunggu untuk buru-buru menjawab, "Aku tidak– "

Satu jari telunjuk Rintarou menekan pelan bibir Yukichi memutus kata-katanya. Tidak ada yang bicara. Darah pada pipi Yukichi sudah sampai ke telinga, dan Rintarou akhirnya membelai bibir yang terkatup itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Senyum simpul itu seakan-akan bicara kepadanya, _aku tahu, Yukichi._

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh hati kepada orang semacam ini_ , tentu saja, hal ini berpusing di dalam pikiran Yukichi. Seandainya memang itu yang terjadi, berarti teka-teki yang mengganggu pikirannya sudah terjawab. Alasan dari semua ingatannya tentang Rintarou, rasa kesalnya ketika Rintarou menggoda orang lain, rasa penasarannya terhadap rambut gelap dan mata menyalanya, rasa kehilangan saat ia sibuk koas, dan sensasi aneh yang asing kali ini, tetapi tak bisa benar-benar ditolaknya.

Karena sepanjang bersama ia hanya tahu Rintarou tergila-gila dengan Elise, ia tak sampai berpikir akan ada kemungkinan seperti itu, apalagi melakukan, uh, hal di luar batas kewajaran seperti sekarang.

"Yah," gumam Rintarou akhirnya, "setidaknya, aku tinggal menunggumu."

Sementara itu, Rintarou tidak ingin Yukichi meneruskan kalimat dengan kata _tidak_ -nya barusan, karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Empat tahun lebih bersama sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu garis besar bagaimana cara kerja otak Yukichi.

"...terserah."

Oh, atau mungkin tidak juga, sih.

"Yukichi?"

"Terserah Rintarou," pemuda itu menjawab pelan sambil mengalihkan netra birunya dengan canggung, "kau tahu sendiri, aku… aku paling tidak suka… aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menungguku."

Sepasang manik kirmizi, atau _crimson_ , berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Kedua alis hitam di atasnya naik mendengar penuturan itu. Lengkung cantik pada bibirnya terulas bersama hela napasnya.

"Tapi aku bukan orang lain."

Yukichi hanya menjawab dengan tatapan bingung. Pemuda yang duduk di atasnya itu menyelipkan helai sutranya ke belakang telinga sebelum kembali menyambangi bahunya. Kata-kata yang dituturkannya selanjutnya terdengar lepas dan bahagia.

"Aku Rintarou- _mu_ , Yukichi."

Rengkuhan tangan-tangan kuat itu merusak jarak sampai jadi nol.

Dua bibir kembali berpagut, sesekali suara cecap sahut-menyahut. Kemeja kusut beradu dengan kaus hitam, pemiliknya terlalu sibuk meraih surai kelabu. Dalam situasi seperti ini, tidak ada lagi jalan untuk logika, bahkan bagi Yukichi yang akhirnya mau mendengar hasratnya bicara.

Jika sebelumnya ia hanya menerima, kali ini lidahnya menyambut ketukan Rintarou pada sisi bibirnya. Tubuh yang hangat itu terus mendorongnya, sementara jarinya berpindah dari helai arang ke leher putih, lalu bersentuhan dengan jemari kurus yang mulai melepas kancing kemeja. Dalam hitungan detik, kemeja dan kaus dalam terhampar berantakan di atas lantai, disusul bunyi dua ritsleting yang diturunkan.

"Yukichi– "

"Jangan komentar."

"Tapi punya Yukichi– "

"Rintarou."

Raut wajah sebal Yukichi terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang merajuk. Yah, wajar saja sih merasa malu kalau soal _barang pribadi_. Rintarou menahan tawa dan mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan sayang.

"Iya deh, iya," katanya pelan sambil menatap Yukichi, "aku mulai, ya."

Ketika gerbang kecil yang tak pernah tersentuh itu dipaksa membuka lebar, rintih kecil Rintarou terdengar. Ekspresi menyenangkan itu berubah seiring Rintarou menahan sakit. Karena Yukichi pada waktu itu memang sudah _sebasah itu_ , Rintarou tidak menyangka jadinya akan tetap sesulit ini.

"Ah– "

"Rintarou," ujar Yukichi khawatir, "sakit, ya?"

"Wajar kok," jawabnya buru-buru sambil memaksakan senyuman, "aku… yah, namanya juga pertama kali... sama Yukichi pula."

"Astaga, kau ini..."

Kepala berambut hitam itu diraih kembali oleh tangan-tangan yang menariknya ke dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Sulit sekali ia meringsek masuk ke dalam Rintarou yang sangat sempit. Reaksi tubuhnya semakin membuatnya kesulitan lantaran ukurannya kian bertambah seiring semesta pemuda itu menjepit.

Sepasang bibir yang panas terpisah lantaran Rintarou menahan jerit kuat-kuat. Mulutnya seakan berteriak keras, tetapi tak ada suara keluar dari rongganya. Netra delimanya berkaca-kaca. Jari-jarinya gemetar di bahu Yukichi yang memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Rintarou meringis, "hampir, hampir– "

Kali ini, pemuda itu merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Agak terkejut rasanya ketika Rintarou merasakan belaian halus Yukichi pada punggungnya. Aroma teh yang sedikit melekat pada tubuhnya membuat gelora Rintarou bangkit kembali.

"Rintarou– "

Pemuda itu telah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam dirinya. Ah, rasa penuh itu benar-benar membuatnya berdebar. Tidak pernah terbayang olehnya, tubuh ringkihnya itu mampu menerima Yukichi seluruhnya.

"Sudah, Yu –Yukichi," jawabnya perlahan, "aku… aku akan lanjut."

"Lanjut?"

Rintarou menarik napas panjang dan mulai bergerak naik-turun perlahan. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat-rapat, tak pernah terpikir olehnya akan kesan pertama luar biasa ini. Yukichi di dalam tubuhnya berkedut menyambut himpitannya. Sensasi aneh itu membuat tubuh panasnya mengejang pelan, jatuh tenggelam ke euforia yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ri –Rintarou– "

"Ahh– Yukichi..."

Desahan Rintarou membuat darahnya berdesir. Jadi lebih parah dengan jepitan kuat pada ereksinya, ditambah pandangan menggoda dan leher putih Rintarou yang terhalang sebagian rambut gelap. Gerak Rintarou bertambah cepat, nyaris senada dengan napasnya yang memburu.

Sempat terpikir oleh Yukichi bahwa versi wanita dari pemuda itu pasti cantik sekali, terutama dari caranya menatap dengan sepasang mata dan bibir yang setengah terbuka. Kulit yang tak lagi tersembunyi di balik kemeja itu sama cantiknya, ia tak bisa berhenti menatap garis leher dan dada seputih purnama di depannya. Oke, hanya kiasan, tapi sama indahnya, bukan. Mengingat bahwa tubuh itu belum pernah dijejaki orang lain, muncul kilat kecil pada sepasang mata birunya, tetapi cepat hilang ketika kedua tatapan haus itu bertemu.

Setelah bertukar pandang dan hela napas dalam diam sejenak, Rintarou mendesah dalam. Sekujur tubuhnya melengkung mengikuti punggungnya, membuka akses pada area tulang selangka dan lehernya. Jika pemuda yang didudukinya itu tidak merengkuh pinggangnya, mungkin ia akan terjengkang ke belakang.

"Aaah! Yukichi, Yukichi!"

"Rintarou– "

"Yukichi," ujar Rintarou sambil mencengkeram bahu kekarnya, "yang tadi... aku mau yang di situ tadi..."

"Yang tadi...?"

Sekali lagi, ia tak sengaja menyentuh area yang membuat pemuda itu mengejang lagi. Reaksi Rintarou seakan memberikan impuls lebih kuat kepada libidonya saat ini.

"Iya, Yukichi-ku," tubuh Rintarou bergerak lebih cepat menghantamkan titik itu kepada pemuda di bawahnya, "ini... di sini... ya, –ah, ahhh... Yukichi... Yukichi..."

Warna merah pada pipinya timbul kembali lantaran menyaksikan Rintarou bertingkah seperti itu. Salivanya turun lagoi ditelan kerongkongannya sendiri. Pupilnya melebar sementara namanya terus meluncur dari lidah Rintarou bersama erangannya.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi adegan ini membuat dirinya penuh _energi asing_. Dia tahu Rintarou, yang kini mulai mencakari punggungnya, menyukai itu, setiap sentuhan darinya ke area itu. Kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Rintarou dan bergerak membimbingnya.

Himpitan pada ereksinya semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Persetan tindakan mereka salah atau benar! Dalam kepalanya hanya terdengar suaranya sendiri memanggil Rintarou, Rintarou, Rintarou. Ia ingin masuk lebih dalam. Ia ingin pemuda itu juga menikmatinya.

"Ahnnn... hahh..."

Tubuh ramping di atas pangkuannya kembali terhentak, kali ini lebih kuat. Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Yukichi yang terpana. Bibirnya semerah senja, pipinya merona mesra, desah sensualnya membahana. Sepasang mata penuh cinta cuma fokus kepadanya seorang.

"Yukichi," katanya lambat-lambat, "di dalam..."

"...di dalam?" dahi Yukichi mengernyit bingung, lama-lama ketidaktahuannya ini membuat Rintarou habis sabar.

"Ahh, kamu, Yukichi– "

Urat akal yang mendadak putus dalam kepala Yukichi membuat tangannya semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggang Rintarou naik-turun. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan mau meledak. Napasnya semakin memburu berbaur dengan Rintarou yang terus memanggil namanya dalam rintih dan desah tertahan. Sama seperti pemuda itu, hentakan-hentakan kecil tubuhnya terus terjadi tanpa kehendaknya.

"Rintarou– "

"Yukichi, akhh, Yukichi!"

Rongga sempit itu dipenuhi lelehan putih-bening. Rasa rileks dan lemas luar biasa berpusing bersama kenikmatan bagi keduanya. Rintarou tidak berdaya di atas Yukichi, menghambur ke dalam dekapnya.

Sensasi itu berganti jadi keinginan untuk terus memiliki Yukichi. Tidak akan ada lagi pandangan yang dingin, bukan, semua sudah jelas sekarang. Tersenyum samar, Rintarou membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kenyamanan yang begitu dirindukannya, terutama setelah pembantaian masa koasnya yang tanpa istirahat di rumah sakit.

Yukichi memejamkan matanya tanpa merespon Rintarou yang mengecup lemah lehernya. Debarnya masih belum hilang, tetapi sensasi rileks yang tiba-tiba muncul membuatnya tak begitu memikirkannya. Rasanya dia ingin tidur, terserah mau tetap seperti ini atau dia berpindah ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, pokoknya Yukichi ingin terlelap. Sementara ia mengatur napasnya, tangan-tangan putih Rintarou meraih bahunya melalui bawah punggungnya, memeluknya lebih erat dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Yukichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau misalnya aku hamil, kau mau tanggung jawab 'kan?"

...wah, benar juga. Setelah dipikir-pikir (walau sebenarnya otaknya sedang susah untuk diajak berpikir), seharusnya ia izin dulu kepada Rintarou kalau mau klimaks di dalam seperti itu. Tidak menjamin kalau klimaks di luar akan senikmat di dalam, sih, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kau tidak akan hamil."

"Kau mengeluarkan, um, spermamu di dalam aku," protes Rintarou agak malu, wajahnya yang memerah terbenam pada bahu lebar Yukichi.

 _Oh, jadi maksudnya di dalam tadi itu begitu ya_ , batin Yukichi sendiri, rona lembayung juga memenuhi ekspresi kesalnya ketika ia teringat kembali dengan raut wajah Rintarou saat memohon kepadanya. Lah, kesal dong. Tadi 'kan yang minta _di dalam_ siapa? Terus kok protes?

"Kau bukan perempuan, Rintarou."

"Tahun 2018 nanti laki-laki bisa transplantasi rahim, Yukichi."

Yukichi menarik napas panjang dan mengacak-acak kasar rambut hitam yang menjuntai di bahunya. Huh, dasar dokter dan segala trik medis kotornya. Tidak nyaman rasanya tidur dengan tubuh yang berkeringat, ia jadi terpikir untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Sekarang tahun 1994 –aduh, Rintarou, sudahlah, aku capek, terserah kalau kau mau berdebat, aku mau tidur."

Rintarou terkikik pelan.

"Tidur? _Kamu_ masih ada di dalam _aku,_ Yukichi."

"YA KALAU _KAMU_ TERUS DIAM DI ATASKU BEGINI GIMANA AKU MENCABUTNYA?!"

"Tidak perlu ngamuk begitu," jari-jari Rintarou menepuk punggung Yukichi, "aku siap kok kalau Yukichi mau _main_ lagi. Di kamar, ya, tapi. Di tempat tidurmu. Nggak usah pakai kondom."

Sekali lagi, Fukuzawa Yukichi menghela napas panjang, kali ini sambil memasrahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, terpejam lunglai ke arah langit-langit.

* * *

 **Kamar Tidur**

"Jangan tidur di tempat tidurku."

"Yukichi jahat."

Terdengar decak kesal seiring pemuda berambut kelabu membalik tubuhnya yang berbaring seratus delapan puluh derajat. Di depannya adalah dokter muda yang telah kering rambutnya, berbaring memunggunginya. Lampu kamar belum dimatikan, sehingga Yukichi bisa melihat jelas area punggung atas Rintarou.

"Yang kaupakai itu kausku, omong-omong," sekali lagi, ada rasa sebal dari gumam Yukichi.

"Barang Yukichi 'kan barangku juga."

"Sembarangan."

"Maaf," pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "kau tahu lah, aku belum sempat cuci baju."

Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lewat sedikit. Langit di luar masih gelap. Setelah mandi dan makan mie instan di ruang makan tanpa bicara apa-apa lantaran canggung, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Mungkin, pasangan suami-istri baru kalau habis bercinta pertama kali memang akan bertingkah seperti ini, ya. Malu-malu gak jelas gitu, deh.

Kalau Rintarou sih, iya. Setelah bertingkah layaknya _alpha-male_ dengan melancarkan rayuan gombal secara intensif kepada Yukichi (di _fanfic_ sebelah), rasanya ia kalah telak dengan performa pemuda bertubuh kekar itu kala _menyentuhnya_ sebelum ini. Seperti sekarang, misalnya. Dia berani mengambil inisiatif untuk tidur di sisi Yukichi, tetapi tak punya nyali untuk berbaring menghadap pemuda itu, apalagi membuka obrolan.

Kalau Yukichi, pikirannya fokus kepada helai-helai hitam Rintarou.

Dari belakang ini, menatap uraian rambut gelap itu membuatnya teringat dengan dongeng masa kanak-kanaknya. Itu lho, yang ada putri dengan warna rambut seperti kayu-hitam, bibir semerah darah, dan kulit seputih salju. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Rintarou memang punya gen bagus, atau rajin perawatan ke salon. Mungkin, dokter harus berpenampilan menarik agar pasiennya tak takut disuntik, ya…?

Dua jarinya meraih helai hitam itu, lalu memindahkannya agar tak menutup leher belakang Rintarou. Tanpa Yukichi tahu, pemuda itu menahan napas. Degup jantungnya jadi semakin cepat. Ia tak mau membayangkan ekspresi Yukichi yang terpaku pada kulitnya sembari terpejam menghirup aroma rambutnya.

Ia tak bisa pura-pura tidak kaget ketika Yukichi melepas ciuman lembut di sana.

"Yukichi, jangan," gumamnya pelan sekali sambil menarik seprai, "leherku yang di situ sensitif."

"Kenapa jangan?"

"Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah, tidur sana."

Dari suara gerak seprai di belakangnya, Rintarou tahu bahwa pemuda itu bergerak mendekat. Kali ini, kecupan yang agak basah mengenai perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Seakan berusaha sabar dalam ledakan rasa penasaran, bibir Yukichi bergerak pelan-pelan di sekitar situ. Friksi-friksi kecil terasa mulai muncul pada setiap sel darahnya.

Yukichi suka sekali harum rambut dan tubuh Rintarou setiap ia selesai membersihkan diri, dan kali ini, ia ingin menikmatinya secara langsung, bukan hanya dari tatapan atau ingatan saja. Pukul sepuluh yang lalu ia sudah diberikan lampu hijau, bukan? Pemuda menawan yang diciuminya ini adalah Rintarou _-nya_ , bukan?

"Yukichi," napas Rintarou terdengar berat seiring ia mendorong rambut Yukichi di belakangnya, "jangan, ah… ka –kalau kamu terus– hmmn –menciumku seperti itu–"

"Kurasa, ini tidak sakit seperti yang tadi, jadi tidak masalah."

Meski tak ada maksud aneh sama sekali, suara rendah itu kembali membangkitkan nafsu Rintarou. _Astaga, payah sekali aku, terbujuk dengan cara sesimpel ini_ –batin Rintarou yang menutup mulutnya sendiri sementara sentuhan lembut itu mulai terarah ke garis punggungnya di atas. Menurutnya, Yukichi tidak bersalah, dia memang tak tahu apa-apa soal _foreplay_ , 'kan…

Jari-jarinya ada di atas tangan Yukichi yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Yuki… chi…"

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu masih mabuk dengan aroma rambut Rintarou. Dari pinggang, tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam kaus Rintarou, menjamah perut datar yang menggeliat kecil saat disentuhnya.

Sayang sekali, ia tak sempat mencicip tubuh itu pada sesi pertama mereka lantaran tidak tega melihat Rintarou kesakitan. Kalau diingat-ingat, area depan itu sangat menarik perhatian, apalagi dengan klavikula yang jelas karena berat tubuh Rintarou termasuk ringan.

"Yukichi," ujar Rintarou terengah-engah sambil menahan pergelangan pada perutnya, "aku jadi... mau lagi 'kan. Tanggung jawab. Aku marah lho kalau kau berhenti."

"...hah? Mau apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia mengarahkan tangan Yukichi yang meraba perutnya ke belahan celananya. Hih, tuh 'kan. Belum apa-apa sudah naik lagi. Kepalanya bergerak ke belakang ketika ia merasakan jari keras Yukichi pada ereksinya, meski masih tertutup kain.

Pemuda berambut kelabu terkejut ketika jemari kurus itu membimbing tangannya untuk menyentuh area itu. Wajahnya merona lantaran dokter muda mendesah tertahan. Ia berusaha tetap tenang sambil mengamati reaksi Rintarou.

"Rintarou– "

"Tolong ya, Yu –Yukichi."

Pemikiran spontan yang terbersit dalam kepalanya membuat semu merah Yukichi semakin terlihat. Astaga. Kalau memang itu yang diinginkan Rintarou –astaga. Ia menelan ludah. Benda pada tangannya semakin keras. Jari-jari Rintarou semakin tidak sabar di sana, meminta Yukichi berhenti pikir-pikir.

Satu rengkuhan yang agak ragu cukup untuk membuat Rintarou lepas kendali.

"Aahhh –Yukichi," ujar pemuda itu, "jangan di luar –"

"Apa –Rintarou, kau serius?"

"Sentuh aku di dalam, cepat– "

Terbawa suasana, Yukichi menurut dan meraba langsung ke dalam celana. Reaksi sensual Rintarou membuat ragunya hilang. Bibirnya kembali menyapu leher Rintarou. Pelan tapi pasti, genggaman jarinya mulai bergerak, bermula dari pangkal, lalu naik ke ujung. Diulanginya kembali. Pelan dari bawah, lalu agak cepat. Sesekali, lubang kecil di ujung itu ditekannya dengan ibu jari, karena respon Rintarou yang overpositif setiap kali ia tak sengaja mengenainya.

Napas Rintarou tercekat pada lehernya, nafsunya membuncah sampai ke kepala.

"Iya, Yukichi," rintihnya sambil memberikan akses lebih banyak kepada pemuda itu, "terus, terus… ah, ah! Yu –Yukichi, aku– aku suka di sana –Yukichi– "

"Rintarou, kau basah– "

"Astaga Yukichi," ia masih sempat tertawa sembari agak menghadap ke belakang, "sudah dari tadi. Sini ah, cium aku."

Ia menurut. Dari leher, bibirnya berpindah ke sepasang kulit tipis merah muda Rintarou yang meminta. Posisi berbaringnya berubah. Pemuda itu ada di bawahnya, menurunkan sendiri celananya, lalu menghentikan ciuman sementara untuk melepas kaus yang dipakainya.

Sementara Yukichi mulai mencumbu leher dan dadanya, kedua tangannya melingkari leher pemuda itu. Ia merasa tak akan bertahan lama kalau terus seperti ini. Jari-jari Yukichi tidak berhenti mengocok ereksinya, dan sekarang torsonya tidak lepas dari kecupan dan jilatan Yukichi. Ia tahu pemuda itu pun lepas kontrol, terutama dari caranya menghisap dan menggigit area klavikulanya, sampai bekas-bekas giginya terlihat jelas di antara lingkar-lingkar kemerahan yang masih segar. Jari-jarinya bergerak semakin cepat, menggenggam lebih keras.

"Yukichi– "

"Rintarou manis, ya."

Lidahnya sempat menyesal karena keceplosan bicara begitu, tetapi rasa sesal itu hilang cepat. Ia tidak salah, sih. Pemuda itu mengutarakan keinginannya secara langsung meski derai merah muda jelas pada wajahnya dengan rambut hitam berantakan, menurut Yukichi itu manis.

Ekspresi kacau Rintarou semakin merah padam mendengar penuturan Yukichi yang terdengar halus. Napasnya semakin berderu, tubuhnya mengejang dan tersentak. Berbeda dengan Yukichi yang tenang dan terus menyentuhnya, suara desah Rintarou terus terdengar, dari mulai jelas sekali sampai terputus-putus.

"Ah, hmm, Yu –kichi– aah, Yukichi! Yukichi!"

Bersama dengan lepasnya klimaks keduanya pada malam itu, Yukichi mencium bibirnya penuh-penuh. Jerit kenikmatannya hanya terdengar di rongga mulut Yukichi, tangannya mendekap pemuda itu lebih erat. Sementara di bawah, gerak pada miliknya melambat, tetapi masih tetap terasa seakan-akan ingin mengeluarkan residu di dalamnya sampai habis. Rasanya sempurna sekali.

Puas menyesap saliva masing-masing, kedua bibir itu berpisah. Sepasang mata biru metalik menatap lembut netra merah yang lemas. Lagi-lagi, mata biru itu terpaku pada pemuda di bawahnya, masih terpesona dengan tubuh putih yang mulai berkeringat kembali. Gugup rasanya ketika tak sengaja ia melihat tanda-tanda kemerahan yang ditinggalkannya di area leher dan dada itu.

Disusul dengan tawa kecil tertahan, Rintarou tersenyum geli.

"...kenapa, Rintarou?"

"Aku benar, 'kan, Yukichi," jawabnya puas sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "seperti kataku dulu, akhirnya, kau benar-benar menaikiku."

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Yak. Terima kasih sudah membaca bagian terlarang dari sekuel garing ini :D

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saya sudah merencanakan untuk membuat sekuel dengan _rating_ agak tinggi hehe. Haus nih. Sedih banget OTP saya lagi tenggelam.

Oh iya, sebetulnya sekuelnya sudah selesai sampai di sini saja, tapi kemungkinan besar saya masih mau nge- _dump_ asupan FukuMori di AU ini lagi, jadi statusnya dibikin _in-progress_ … tidak apa-apa ya XD

Salam untuk _shipper_ duo om-om legit ini! Saya tunggu di kolom _review_!


	3. Entah di Mana Dirimu Berada

_**Disclaimer**_

Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka, dan semua merk yang saya sebut di sini bukan punya saya.

 **Ringkasan**

Pertama kali melihat sosok pirang itu, Yukichi langsung tahu kalau beliau adalah orang berduit. Wajahnya bersinar terang karena perawatan milyaran. Perawakannya tampan ditambah dengan kekuatan daya beli tinggi, dan setiap orang di kantor Yukichi selalu menyayangkannya karena dia sudah beristri. Selama Francis S. K. Fitzgerald selalu ada di dekat Yukichi, di manakah gerangan Rintarou-nya?! Awas, di sini tetap ada FukuMori.

 **ADA APA DENGAN YUKICHI**

 **Entah di Mana Dirimu Berada**

* * *

"...jadi gitu ceritanya, Mas. Saya sih OK kalau istri saya mau morotin saya ampe berapa trilyun pun dipake beli _omanjuu_ sama _nendoroid doll_ , tapi kalau udah ada bumbu NTR _like this_ mah saya... aduh, _no, no no._ Saya lagi _consider_ buat mecat istri saya dari keluarga Fitzgerald ini, daripada anak saya dikatain punya ibu pelakor."

Penuturan Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald ditutup dengan seruputan teh manis dari cangkir. Belum habis tehnya, Francis sudah mengernyit kecut. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan tehnya lagi, tetapi melakukan itu di kantor detektif swasta ini sangatlah tidak sopan.

"Maaf Mas," bisiknya kepada detektif baru di depannya, "ini bukan teh Earl Gay, ya? Ini teh Pucuk Harem, ya? Tadi kata mbaknya ini Earl Gay..."

Francis menunggu detektif berambut kelabu itu menjawab, tetapi mata birunya menatap kosong udara di antara mereka.

"Mas Fukuna?"

Francis mendapati sepasang mata detektif itu melirik ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Mas Fukuoka tadi dengerin saya, 'kan?"

"Fukuzawa."

"Ah, _sorry_ duh saya salah terus," keluh Francis sambil menggeleng-geleng, " _so sorry,_ tadi saya kepanjangan ya ceritanya?"

"Saya dengar kok," ucap Fukuzawa Yukichi buru-buru sambil membaca catatan berhalaman kosong di tangan, "jadi, um... mohon maaf Pak Francis, kantor kami tidak melayani gugatan cerai."

Francis menatap Yukichi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menghela napas sambil mengangguk-angguk. Teh di cangkir cuma dilirik kali ini. Pada akhirnya, ia memasang cengiran kepada Yukichi.

"Saya ngerti kok kalau _you_ laper, jadi ga bisa fokus."

"Maaf– "

"Santai kalem _slow_ ," Francis memelankan suaranya, "salah saya juga, datengnya _like,_ pas lagi _lunch hour_ gini. Mending _you_ ikut saya yuk, kita _lunch_ bareng di Haramasa. Mas Fuk nggak bawa bekal, 'kan?"

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari kantor detektif. Puluhan pandangan iri menikam punggung Yukichi yang tidak peduli. Salah sendiri, mereka membebankan kasus Francis kepadanya karena merasa Bahasa Inggris mereka kurang bagus. Pas tahu Francis lebih fasih berbahasa Jaksel, pada kecele.

Sambil makan di restoran _all-you-can-eat_ tersebut, Francis kembali menceritakan keluh kesahnya sebagai suami yang punya istri _millenial_. Ada-ada saja tingkahnya untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah wanita yang _open-minded._ Pada awalnya, Nyonya Zelda Fitzgerald hanya mengikuti anak perempuan mereka untuk menjadi BSD _ARMY_ (sebutan untuk fans dari grup idola Bangtan Stray Dogs) demi keakraban ibu dan anak. Lama-lama, Nyonya Zelda mulai minta dibiayai nonton segala konser dan _fan meetup_ agar bisa menemani anak mereka, walau sebetulnya Francis kuat membayar satu tim BSD untuk _manggung_ khusus di halaman rumah keluarga mereka saja.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Francis memergokinya hendak berkencan dengan suami orang lain.

Ketika mengetahui ini, Francis hampir saja menghabiskan seluruh harta dan warisannya untuk membeli apa pun yang dapat mengobati hatinya. Beli _merch anime?_ Halah, dia bisa beli studionya sekalian. Beli mobil? Aduh, bosan dia, toh koleksi Lamborjini dan Rollsroys-nya malah dirental buat Fyo-Car. Akan tetapi, dia sadar kalau upaya itu percuma –berhubung ia _crazy rich American_ , duitnya pasti balik lagi.

"Sebenernya bisa saya ancam biar istri ngaku," ujarnya sambil mengunyah _tteokppoki,_ "misal dia nggak mau _confess_ , belanjaan dia gak sayabayarin gitu, dan gaada lagi agenda _shopping_ di Surashibuya setiap minggu. Tapi _for what_ gitu lho, yang ada dia jadi sedih, _which is_ saya orangnya nggak suka ngeliat dia sedih..."

 _Karena itu, Pak Francis memilih jalur detektif untuk menyelidiki istrinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menggugat cerai_ , pikir Yukichi akhirnya. Owalah _cok_ , ternyata curhat panjang di kantor itu ujung-ujungnya ini juga. Syukurlah tadi dia sempat melamun, jadi bisa makan siang enak begini.

" _Aaaand that's all from me_. Sekarang, giliran Mas Fukami yang cerita. Itu yang ada di foto _you_ masih lanjut atau udah putus?"

Yukichi terbatuk. Hampir ia _keselek_ kuah _tom yam._

"Maaf?"

"Itu lho, foto yang _you_ selipin di dompet," Francis tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "biasanya, orang suka naro foto pacar di dompet. Saya juga ada nih, foto istri dan anak saya."

Melihat Yukichi tertunduk malu, Francis pun akhirnya tertawa juga. Saat Yukichi mengecek sisa uangnya diam-diam sebelum berangkat makan, Francis tidak sengaja melihat foto itu. _Cantik juga_ , pikir Francis waktu itu, sambil mencuri pandang kepada sosok berambut hitam di foto kecil dalam dompet Yukichi.

"Saya bertanya, _you_ menjawab," ulang Francis setengah bercanda, "lagi berantem, ya? Sampe ke kantor pun kepikiran terus."

"Nggak, Pak," jawab Yukichi pelan sambil meneguk tehnya. Biar nggak keliatan muka merahnya, gitu.

"Jatah minggu ini belum, ya?"

Yukichi menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan tehnya. Pelan-pelan ia menelan teh sambil merutuk di dalam hati, sementara Francis tertawa puas di sisinya. _Astaga ini Earl Gay bukan Teh Pucuk, mubazir._

Francis menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan ramah sambil menggunakan nada bicara bapak-bapak kaya, "Nggak usah malu-malu gitu sama saya, toh saya juga cowok. _I can fully understand you_. Cantik lho, dia, saya cuma _sneak peek doang_ tapi langsung bisa bayangin. _That hair._ Beuhh. _That smile._ Beuhhh. _That boooody._ BEUHHH."

"Maaf, saya tidak memikirkan Rintarou dalam konteks seperti itu."

Ucapan Yukichi terdengar agak tersinggung, dan Francis menyadarinya. Wajah yang bersemu itu terlihat kesal. Yah, biasanya juga terlihat kesal, tapi yang ini beda. Seram, gitu lho. Ada kilatan berbahaya di dalam mata biru metalik, dan Francis sukses menjadi ngeri.

 _Uh, oh. Francis has crossed the line._

"Hah sebentar," fokus Francis malah teracu ke hal lain, "jadi yang di foto _you_ itu juga cowok?"

"Ya," tegas Yukichi serius, "dan saya harap, hal ini tak membuat Anda merasa tidak nyaman."

Meja yang mereka tempati sempat berubah tegang suasananya. Akan tetapi, Francis bertepuk tangan bangga sebelum Yukichi meminta maaf atas kekasarannya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, ia tak perlu sampai semarah itu kepada kliennya (ya, serius, tadi itu dia marah sungguhan). Ia tahu sendiri, Francis suka mengobrol, dan berhubung ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu di luar jam kerja, wajar saja bila Francis penasaran.

Sebagai permintaan maaf (dan bentuk _customer relationship management_ ), akhirnya Yukichi pun mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang hal yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Rintarou sedang menjalani masa magangnya di daerah terpencil.

Menurut riset dadakan _author,_ seorang lulusan S1 kedokteran belum bisa langsung menjadi dokter. Rintarou memang sudah lulus masa koas, tetapi ia masih harus menjalani program magang terlebih dahulu demi menggaet status sebagai dokter umum. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia magang ditempatkan di rumah sakit atau puskesmas terdekat, tetapi sialnya, Rintarou terlempar ke luar pulau.

" _Nggak apa-apa ya, Yukichi,_ " kata Rintarou yang tersenyum kepadanya sebelum berangkat enam bulan lalu, _"aku mau cari pengalaman yang banyak di luar sana. Nanti aku kirim surat, kamu juga, ya."_

Ngomong sih, gampang. Yukichi juga mau kirim surat. Mau banget, malah. Kalau bisa, dia sendiri dipaketin ke sana biar bisa liat Rintarou ketawa lagi. Toh dia sudah dapat alamat puskesmas tempat Rintarou bertugas.

Masalahnya, surat yang Yukichi kirim tak pernah mendapat balasan sampai sekarang.

Sudah enam bulan lho, ini.

Ya, Yukichi sudah sabar menunggu surat Rintarou selama enam bulan. Setiap akhir bulan, Yukichi selalu mengirim surat ke alamat itu setelah menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang. Memang kuat lho, _kids_ zaman _before._ Coba _kids_ zaman _now_ , _chat_ dikacangin tiga detik aja udah nuduh selingkuh lah, bosen lah, keasikan _push rank_ lah, _aku-udah-ga-penting-lagi_ lah, yaelah.

Jangan-jangan, yang Rintarou berikan... alamat palsu.

"Wah, ini 'kan kerjaan _you_ banget kalau begitu," ujar Francis mencoba menghibur, "nyari alamat, terus datengin, terus _SAMLEKOM,_ terus ciduk."

"Nggak gitu juga, Pak."

"Aduh saya jadi nggak enak sama _you_."

"Saya yang nggak enak, malah curhat begini sama Pak Francis."

"Alamat puskesmasnya ada, 'kan? Saya minta deh, biar saya cek lokasinya pake helikopter pribadi."

"NGGAK GITU JUGA, PAK."

"Yang ngecek nanti ada anak buah saya, bukan saya..."

Sesi curhat makan siang berakhir karena Yukichi harus kembali ke kantor. Agar Francis berhenti menanyakan, akhirnya Yukichi pun mencoretkan alamat puskesmas dari Rintarou di selembar kertas dari buku catatannya. Dari raut wajah Francis, Yukichi langsung tahu kalau daerah pada alamat itu mungkin belum ada di peta.

Selepas pembicaraan itu, hari-hari Yukichi berlalu lebih baik. Hatinya terasa lebih lega setelah beban pikirannya itu tumpah kepada kliennya yang kaya raya tersebut. Selama ini, Yukichi tak pernah bercerita kepada siapa pun soal Rintarou, selain karena merasa takkan ada gunanya, juga karena malas dijadikan bahan gosip.

Berkat usaha Yukichi, kasus Pak Francis pun selesai tanpa berakhir dengan perceraian. Ternyata, Nyonya Zelda Fitzgerald tidaklah berkencan dengan suami orang lain. Ia hanya makan malam sendiri ditemani _acrilic standee_ Nakahara Chuuya, yang disebutnya sebagai _suami_ dari Bangtan Stray Dogs.

Tidak terasa, satu bulan pun berlalu sejak kedatangan Francis.

Surat dari Yukichi masih tidak dibalas oleh Rintarou. Akan tetapi, Yukichi tak lagi terlalu memikirkan itu. Ia yakin, seandainya Rintarou tidak sibuk, dokter muda itu akan menulis untuknya. Kalau tak ada surat datang, yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada gunanya juga mempertanyakan.

Malam ini pun ia duduk di kursi belajarnya, melebarkan secarik kertas surat. Pulpen hitam di tangan kanan menunggu untuk dipakai menulis.

 _Aku cerita soal apa ya, kali ini,_ pikir Yukichi sembari menatap tempat tidur Rintarou yang rapi dan dingin. _Kalau cerita soal Pak Francis yang tajir melintir, nanti jadi gibah... gimana kalau Rintarou malah cemburu dan ngiranya sekarang aku main sama sugar daddy..._

Keheningan dalam kontrakan mendadak dipecah oleh dering telepon di ruang depan.

Setengah berlari, Yukichi sempat ngeri. Ia takut itu ibu kontrakannya menagih uang. Ah, tapi dia sudah bayar kok. Siapa ya, apa jangan-jangan tukang MLM?

Telepon berhenti menjerit karena Yukichi telah mengangkatnya.

" _Halo, Yukichi?"_

Kalau Yukichi tidak segera tersadar dari _shock_ -nya, mungkin gagang telepon di tangannya sudah jatuh. Bagaimana tidak! Suara dari telepon sangatlah familier dengannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa lupa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa lupa.

Itu adalah suara Mori Rintarou, hanya sedikit lebih serak. Namun, Yukichi masih bisa mengenalinya. Suara itu sama persis seperti ketika Rintarou berada pada hari-hari tersibuknya di kampus. Sakit sih, tidak, tetapi ia kelelahan.

Karena Yukichi tidak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya suara itu kembali menyapa.

" _Maaf sebelumnya, apakah Fukuzawa Yukichi masih tinggal di_ – "

"Rintarou?"

Nama itu terlontar tiba-tiba, masih tersisa keterkejutan di dalam intonasinya.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada yang bicara. Kata-kata Yukichi tercekat di tenggorokan. Itu memang suara Rintarou. Sementara itu, Rintarou yang nun jauh di sana pun, juga demikian. Ia telah menyiapkan banyak sekali kata maaf dan permohonan untuk dimaafkan lantaran ia tak kunjung mengontak Yukichi, dan semua hilang begitu saja gara-gara namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Memegang gagang telepon kuat-kuat tidaklah membantunya melawan debar keras yang menyesak di dalam hati.

Tawa tertahan menjadi pemecah keheningan. Bibir Yukichi bergetar mendengarnya.

" _Astaga, Yukichi, aku nggak percaya akhirnya bisa telponan sama kamu, dan sekarang aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Hehe. Aduh."_

"Rintarou –kamu sehat, 'kan?"

Kali ini, tarikan napas panjang menjadi jawaban Rintarou. Sekali, dua kali, lalu disusul desah berat penuh salah tingkah di kali ketiga. Yukichi sampai bisa membayangkan bagaimana Rintarou memejamkan matanya, tersenyum canggung sembari mengacak rambut.

" _Haduh, ya iyalah, Yukichi... dokter tuh nggak boleh sakit. Kamu juga sehat, 'kan?"_

Rintarou tertawa pendek mendengar Yukichi menghela napas. Ia menjawab _ya_ pelan sekali kepada Rintarou, lalu kembali diam. Rintarou pun juga sama heningnya, menunggu Yukichi mengatakan sesuatu. Ia masih mengatur sendiri kalimat-kalimatnya di dalam kepala. Berhubung ia sangat lelah hari ini, ia tidak mau kalimat itu keluar dengan salah, dan merusak semuanya. Lebih baik, ia menunggu...

...atau begitulah yang Rintarou pikirkan sambil berkedip-kedip kepada teleponnya, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Yukichi saat ini.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, seharusnya ia sendiri yang mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yukichi.

 _"Yukichi nggak marah sama aku, 'kan? Aku bisa jelasin..."_

"Aku nggak marah."

Rintarou mulai bicara lebih pelan. Ia masih takut. Suara Yukichi memang tidak terdengar seperti sedang kesal, tetapi ia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari tempatnya ini. Lagipula, Yukichi memang begitu, isi hatinya siapa pula yang tahu.

 _"Alamat yang kukasih ke kamu itu bener, kok. Banyak kejadian banget deh pokoknya, jadi aku belum sempat ngontak kamu. Aku tahu ini udah enam bulan, aku tahu kalau kamu mungkin udah nganggap aku jahat_ – "

"Aku– "

Sebelum Yukichi selesai bicara, Rintarou memotong kalimatnya.

" _Jangan,"_ ulang Rintarou, _"jangan ya, Yukichi."_

"Aku belum ngomong apa-apa ke kamu," jawab Yukichi bingung. Gara-gara ini, Rintarou kembali terkekeh-kekeh.

" _Tapi aku udah tau kamu mau ngomong apa. Jangan, Yukichi, udah kubilangin dari dulu, jangan kangen, jangan rindu. Berat. Biar aku saja."_

Respon Rintarou sukses membuat Yukichi mendecak kesal. Selagi ia terpikir untuk menutup telepon, Rintarou masih tertawa dengan suaranya yang terdengar manis. Rasa gembira meluncur dari bibirnya, dan hangat gelak tawanya sampai membuat amarah Yukichi tidak mau datang kali ini.

Mau tak mau, Yukichi pun ikut tertawa juga, sembari tersenyum dan menggeleng kepala.

* * *

"Jadi, puskesmas yang alamatnya kamu kasih ke aku itu digusur?"

" _Nggak digusur juga, sih... pindah, lebih tepatnya. Kurang tercapai masyarakat yang di pedalaman, soalnya, dan rentan tanah longsor... pas aku sampe, mereka lagi persiapan pindah gitu deh. Yaudah aku jadi bantu-bantu, sibuk banget pokoknya. Sampai sekarang pun aku mau tidur nggak tenang, ada aja gitu yang sakit. Omong-omong, surat kamu nanti pasti sampe kok, tapi bakal lama... kalau nggak ya, balik lagi ke kamu."_

"Bentar dulu, Rintarou. Kamu bilang, sekarang puskesmasnya ada di pedalaman, 'kan?"

" _Yap. Ini kami pun nggak masuk ke perkampungan mereka, klinik kami agak di luar gitu. Mereka menolak teknologi dan gak pake listrik. Kamu bayangin deh, di sini aku minum nggak pake gelas, tapi pake bambu. Aku makan nggak pake piring, tapi pake daun. Tempat tidurku juga, yah... begitulah. Aku kangen kasur kamu deh, Yukichi."_

"...ah, serius bentar dong. Di pedalaman primitif begitu kok kamu bisa nelpon aku?"

" _Wah, ini seru banget nih. Jadi tiba-tiba ada orang kaya datengin puskesmas kami naik helikopter pribadi, terus dia ngebangun wartel..."_

* * *

 **Dari Author**

Halo selamat siang semuanya! Terima kasih masih setia menunggu _Ada Apa dengan Yukichi_. Nggak kerasa, udah hampir setahun nggak di- _update,_ ya! Kira-kira, kamu masih ngebaca ulang _Rintarou 1990_ nggak? XD

Aku sangat senang menulis AU ini karena aku jadi tahu banyak soal perjalanan karier seorang dokter. Ya, informasi sisipan yang ada di sini benar, kok. Aku juga kaget kalau ternyata, detektif swasta di Indonesia itu juga mengurusi perkara penguntitan istri atau selingkuh. Beda banget ya sama serial BBC sebelah.

Jangan lupa, fiksi ini adalah **proyek bagiku untuk senang-senang** dengan OTP-ku ini (hehe), jadi hanya akan _update_ lagi kalau aku ada ide. Sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
